


New Year, New You

by attaccabottoni



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attaccabottoni/pseuds/attaccabottoni
Summary: Kakashi opens his eyes, continuing in a deceptively light voice, as if Gai didn't speak. “Do you find it funny that I’ve been appointed as Hokage while you were sleeping?"





	New Year, New You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Gai! For your gift, here's some threats of violence from Kakashi.

 

 

Gai wakes up.

 

Kakashi leans over where he is lying on a bed, smiling with both eyes closed. “Did you know what interesting trivia I read from your service record? It said that you have never been severely injured enough to land an extended stay in a hospital, until now. Great job breaking your own record, asshole.”

 

Gai would have lifted his head if he could. Instead, he croaks out, “What?”

 

Kakashi opens his eyes, continuing in a deceptively light voice, as if Gai didn't speak. “Do you find it funny that I’ve been appointed as Hokage while you were sleeping? I do. In fact, I’m going to save all my laughs until you get out of here. Then when you’re given a clean bill of health, I would challenge you to a fight because by that time, I’ll be needing an excuse to punch you in the face.”

 

The effort it would take for Gai to shake his head in response seems impossible at the moment. "I don't--"

 

The way Kakashi seems to be almost looming above him speaks of his barely held back displeasure. "I also found out from your record that you have never filed for a personal leave or a vacation. Something should be definitely done about that. I'd offer to go with you, but maybe after I retire the hat."

 

It has been a long time since Gai felt this exasperated with Kakashi. "Really--"

 

Kakashi's hair is practically brushing his chest now. "I really should stop interrupting you and let you talk, but I got so used to just hearing my voice. I would advice against giving the ANBU any reason to think you're about to make a move to stab me, because I won't hold them back if they think you need a good beating."

 

Underneath everything Kakashi has just said, it finally registered in Gai's pain-fogged mind how badly he has upset his friend.

 

Sensing the shift, Kakashi stops talking.

 

Since Gai could not lift a hand, he settles for biting his lip. "I'm sorry, Rival. Please don't cry."

 

 


End file.
